


If These Walls Could Talk.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Connor, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: While exploring his sexuality, Connor discovers something interesting about Hank he both didn't expect and doesn't understand, but most certainly likes.





	If These Walls Could Talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of headcanon that Hank and Connor are super kinky but both timid about it for their own reasons. Connor being that he's still rapping his head around sexuality, while Hank's is that he's a prudish old man struggling to break his ways. Ultimately though their will to fuck is stronger than anything.
> 
> I tweet DBH horny shite at @hanksdaddykink 👌

It all happens suddenly, although not unsurprisingly. When Hank's back hits the wall with a thud, immediately followed by Connor's vice like grip on his forearms, he _knows_ where it's come from. His lips practically smash against his own - in fact, the painful clink of Connor's artificial teeth against Hank's very real ones does register for half a second - and Hank has little time to prepare himself for the intense passion that follows. Hands roaming his body, ripping his shirt off, forcing his jeans down and all, Hank is left disheveled before a demanding Connor, and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

“Did you do as I told you earlier?” Connor asks. His tone doesn't quite match the dominating vibe he holds, but it doesn't phase Hank. Rather, the collected manners adds to the excitement. Hank nods sheepishly, biting his lip as he rocks from foot to foot. Connor raises a brow. “I want you to say it out loud.”

“Say what?”

“What you did.”

Hank scoffs. “C'mon, Con, let's just-” but he's cut off by Connor slamming his hand against the wall, leaning in closer so their noses just touch. The wind is temporarily knocked out of Hank as he anticipates _something_. All he's given is a warning of a smile, that of course he takes just as much as he would words. Nervously, he says “I wore the plug all day.”

Connor pushes his body up against Hank's, exhaling heavily over him. “And are you still wearing it?”

 _God_ Hank wants the ground to engulf him whole. His ears to his neck burn a fiery red as he nods, unable to meet Connor's eyes, and then he's turned around with no delicacy for Connor to see the edging of the toy protrude between his fatty cheeks. He closes his eyes and holds his breath as Connor slowly pulls the toy out, leaving him empty, only to be replaced with Connor's long, inquisitive fingers exploring his hole. Hank chews his bottom lip and groans as he feels Connor crook his fingers to hit his prostate. It's heavenly, despite the embarrassment, and Connor knows the whole thing drives him crazy.

Then it's hectic. Connor in a haze turns Hank again and hoists him up against the wall, hooking his legs around his waist to keep him stable. Hank holds him tight around Connor's neck, shocked the skinny android can handle his weight (he always forgets how strong those damn things are), and holds his tongue between his teeth as Connor lines himself with Hank, ever so slowly sliding his cock into Hank's entrance. The two sigh together, and share a tender smile as they meet eyes, before Connor is thrusting rhythmically, one arm against the wall, the other clasping Hank's meaty ass.

The first few thrusts have Hank shuddering with discomfort, he holds onto Connor tight, but as they get used to the moment, accompanied by Connor's kisses, his caressing, his whispers and more, he soon relaxes enough for Connor to sink his cock in as deep as possible with ease. He makes sure Hank is completely comfortable, though he can't help how rapidly his thrusts pick up, the insatiable pleasure at the hot, tight feel of Hank's hole being too much.

Their whole day was anticipating this. Connor wanted Hank to be squirming and desperate. Ever since he found out how horny Hank got after watching Connor's interrogations, he wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity and make it a night they'd remember. Due to them both being terribly awkward in their own unique ways, their sexual conquests all tend to be pre-planned. Hank originally hated it - never in his life had he explicitly discussed how he would make love for the day to come, he always followed his passion - but he realised quickly that for Connor's sake, he had to plan. Connor was still navigating through his sexuality, and talking it over helped him understand _why_ he enjoyed things. So yeah, Hank had to listen to a dissertation-like explanation to why Connor would like to fuck Hank against the wall, and the benefits of them doing so…

The result is definitely worth it though, Hank thinks, his brain practically turning to mush as Connor continues to fuck him.

Connor rolls his hips and feels a sharp bolt of pleasure hit him deep in the pit of his core, further enforced by Hank's thick thighs squeezing around his waist. He throws all caution to the wind and pulls half out, grinding his teeth before sheathing his full length into Hank, who clutches onto Connor with surprise, moaning into his neck. Connor chuckles.

“Do you like taking the entirety of my shaft, Hank?” Connor whispers into Hank's ear. Hank can't bare to look, his face bloody red and his eyes watering with how insanely good it feels. Something wicked brews in his chest, he can feel it becoming overbearing, tangling with all the fireworks keeping him alive. “You're so warm, Hank, and so _tight_. Are all humans like this, or is it just you?” Connor chuckles deep in his throat, rutting up to hit Hank's prostate rapidly but gently, and listens to the soft whimpers of his overwhelmed lover.

The more intense it becomes, the less in control of himself Hank is. Connor thrusts harder and faster, as if determined to break the secrets Hank withholds for fear of shame. It feels like his body is on fire, how incredible the sensation of Connor's slick cock stretching him is, and the respectful authority he maintains in his voice as he teases him just adds to the fuel in the pit of Hank's gut. He can feel his mind slipping away as pure lust takes over.

Connor commits to memory every aspect of Hank in this moment: that eventually he just holds onto Connor with one arm, the other thrown half across his face to conceal what he deems embarrassing to be seen this way, and the fact he's bordering on sobbing in his cries and gasps. Connor loves it all.

“Are you enjoying this?” Connor asks. He knows he is, but he still wants to check in. Hank nods beneath his arm and moans loudly, toes curling as he squeezes tight around Connor.

It's not enough though.

Connor suddenly stops his thrusts and grabs Hank's arm, pinning it above him so he's forced to look at him. Hank's eyes bulge almost out his head as he whimpers for movement. “I _said_ , are you enjoying this?”

“Yeahyeah-- sure-” Hank mumbles.

Connor bucks his hips suddenly and pushes his forehead against Hank's. “ _Louder!_ ”

“Ah _fuck--_ Daddy, please!” And no sooner then when the words fall from his mouth, Hank's face bleeds tomato red. He stares deep into Connor's eyes, mouth wide open in shock, and tries to fumble through the mess that is his brain in that moment.

Did he actually just say it? Say what he was trying so hard not to say? Oh if there was ever a God to believe in, Hank hopes to be struck by lightning that second. Connor's cock is still enveloped by his ass, his grip still tight around his wrist, but his face may as well be personifying the spinning circle of a frozen laptop. Hank's never felt so mortified in his life.

Finally, Hank speaks. He coughs to clear his throat and shivers. “Forget I said that, Con, I uh, didn't mean to freak you-”

“Say it again, please.” Connor interrupts, voice soft. Hank blinks.

“Daddy?” He says it under his breath questionably, but Connor grunts like he's moaned it again and begins vigorously bucking his hips to fuck Hank hard, eyes focused more than ever. Hank sees stars as the pace picks up rapidly, and then all embarrassment melts away. “Ah, Jesus--”

“I'm your daddy, Hank, say it,” Connor lifts his hand and grips a handful of Hank's hair, tugging. “Say I'm your daddy!”

“You’re my daddy! Shit-- you are, you're my daddy!” Hank nuzzles against Connor's strong grip on his hair, tongue almost hanging out his mouth like a dog. “Fuck me, daddy, please!”

“You like calling me daddy then,” it's not so much a question as it is a statement for Connor to confirm internally. He smirks, pulling Hank's head rough so he has access to his neck, and begins sucking at the sweet spot above his collar bone. Hank practically screams out when he feels Connor suck on his skin, teeth just blunt enough to leave a disjointed circle in the wake. Hank claws at the wall behind him, overcome by arousal.

“Yes daddy! Ah, make me cum, daddy, please!” Hank's eyes roll to the back of his head, but promptly return when Connor lifts up to face him. The blue in Hank's eyes drowns out any sign he has pupils.

“You're so good, Hank. Your body, your soul...I love being inside you, I love feeling you,” Connor rambles through his teeth. His thrusts grow more rigid and rough. Hank links his feet together behind Connor's back, and he laughs.

“I love your cock, daddy! Love your cock fucking me.” Hank smirks as he rolls his hips and clenches around Connor's length.

Soon, a chorus of nonsense indicates Hank is close, so while gazing at him, wanting to remember every single last detail, Connor wraps a hand around Hank's throbbing cock between them and pumps it in time to their thrusts. Hank sobs a moan when Connor rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, smering pre-cum, and soon his desperate moans turn into a litany of incoherent swearing and Connor's new title.

“Ah Daddy, i-” but Hank's cut off by his own moan, shoulders tensing as he looks between them. His heavy belly presses against Connor's fist and his leaking cock. It's a mess- _he's_ a mess, and God he wants so much more of this moment. His eyelids flutter as he steadily hums a line of moans, before looking up at Connor on request. Connor's soft eyes delve deep, look straight into his soul and keep him warm. He's just about still human through his horny brain to smile at his love.

Connor leans in to kiss Hank. “Cum for me, baby,” he says against his lips, and that's all Hank needs.

Hank chews his bottom lip as he cums, ribbons of white hitting his own chest, before suddenly he's surprised by the sensation of being filled. When Connor felt the spasms of Hank's orgasm around his cock, he can't help but cum too, shuddering and groaning with a final forceful thrust. He holds Hank against the wall for a few more minutes before gently lowering him to his feet and standing over him. The two pant heavily, staring aimlessly at the other as they catch up with their rational selves.

Connor speaks first. “I'm not sure why I enjoyed you calling me daddy so much, but I would love to try it again some time if you'd like to?”

Hank winces, but ultimately sighs with a smile. “I didn't think you'd find out like this.”

Connor cocks his head. “Find out what?”

“This, the whole...you know, nickname thing!”

“You calling me daddy?”

“Yeah that, Jesus. I ain't called no one that in the past, it's embarrassing.” Hank sulks, crossing his arms, but it doesn't last long as Connor nuzzles up against his beard and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

“We don't have to do it again. I want to do things you enjoy.” And if that doesn't just melt Hank's heart, nothing will. After a long dramatic pause, Hank rolls his eyes and shrugs, shuffling out of Connor's arms.

“Okayokay- fine! I like it, just...let's just clean up, yeah? Your robot jizz is running down my leg right now, I need a shower.”

As Hank walks away, Connor's eyes drop to see the wet trail of cum dripping down the crack of his ass. He smiles, cocking a brow. “Want daddy's help washing up your mess?” He bites his lips playfully when he sees Hank visibly shivers, stretching out his neck.

“Fuck off, _daddy_.” Hank barks back before leaving his view completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Ko-Fi on the hush where I take requests. Pretty quiet bout it right now though so you want it just DM my twitter ✌️


End file.
